battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectophobe's Nightmare 2
Not to be confused with the prequel Insectophobe's Nightmare Or the sequel Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 is the 24th episode of BFDI. In this episode, BFDI gets temporarily canceled, the remaining competitors get attacked by bugs, and as stated in the previous episode, there was no challenge. thumb|300px|right Intro The episode begins with Flower demanding that Bubble apologize to her for not giving her immunity. Leafy then shows up and apologizes for her, and Flower accepts the apology anyways. When Bubble asks why she did that, Leafy explains that she wanted to make up with Bubble and be friends again. Bubble declined her friendship, explaining that they keep going back and forth between being friends and enemies, and decided they should stop being friends altogether. This angers Leafy, who decides to hang out with Firey instead. Leafy and Firey ride a Ferris wheel, Firey explains that there was a waterfall on the Ferris wheel, which confuses Leafy, because Firey was allergic to water. Firey then explains that he had replaced the waterfall with a lavafall, and with no way of getting out of the Ferris wheel, Leafy ends up burning to death. Cake at Stake then commences. Cake at Stake Everyone but Leafy was at the elimination area, in which Firey asks Speaker Announcer why she hadn't returned from the Master Recovery Center. Speaker Announcer then explains that he had to sell all the Recovery Centers due to Budget Cuts, and that Leafy was truly dead, which upsets Firey a lot. Firey bets his Life Earnings that the speaker was lying, and Speaker Announcer accepted the bet, stating that he really did sell the recovery centers, and as a result, won Firey's life earnings. Speaker Announcer then explains that, as he had said in the previous episode, if the votes went done again, BFDI would be canceled. After a Blocky's Funny Doings International commercial, a commercial boycotting commercials, and a commercial about non-slip shoes (So Ha!), it is shown that they only received 735 votes, which was fewer than last time, and BFDI was canceled, meaning no one would win Dream Island. Earlier, a bug had attacked Flower and had laid eggs on her. When she found out BFDI was canceled, Flower became furious and threw the eggs at Speaker Announcer, not knowing what the eggs were. The eggs then hatched, releasing thousands upon millions of man-eating bugs onto the surface. Everyone began running in fear while the bugs chased after them, eating a large stone along the way. Meanwhile in the Tiny Loser Chamber, Blocky overheard that BFDI was canceled, and told everyone that. This excited Pen, because that meant everyone would be released from the TLC. Coiny heard footsteps, thinking it was the speaker coming to set the losers free, but it turned out to be the bugs, who ate the TLC, killing everyone inside. The bugs then kill the recommended characters, who scream in fear. Still being chased by the bugs, the remaining survivors have to jump across a cliff to the other side of a ledge. Everyone makes it across, except for Flower, who gets hit by a meteor, killing her. Bubble then suggests to Firey that he should burn the bugs, but when Firey tries to, he gets eaten. Even so, the bugs burn up, but not all of them are killed, pointed out by Bubble. Speaker Announcer explains that it was obvious that the bugs weren't all dying, for he had built them to be strong. Announcer said that there is a "delete bugs" button, but then realized that Bubble heard it. Announcer told her to forgot about it but Bubble do not. Having realized that he had confessed to building the bugs, he pops Bubble, to keep it a secret, followed by pressing a button entitled "Delete Bugs." All the bugs then disappeared. Speaker Announcer didn't know what to do next, because everyone had died. He then points out that David was still alive, because he was immune to Bugs. Speaker Announcer then realizes that he had a David Cloner, and hatches a plan. 10 minutes later, Speaker Announcer is shown back at the elimination area, as he decided not to cancel BFDI. The cake was a red velvet-cake, and 735 votes had been received. David could be heard in the background, randomly screaming "Aw, seriously!?" Bubble had immunity last time, as it is shown that Speaker Announcer cloned David 20 times, 17 for the TLC members, one pumping air into his head to represent Bubble, one set on fire to represent Firey, one with petals to represent Flower, and one covered in leafs to represent Leafy. Firey was safe with 86 votes, and between Flower and Leafy, Leafy was safe with 125 votes, and Flower was eliminated with 524 votes. All of a sudden, everyone comes back to life, as Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. A montage of every elimination was shown, showing that Flower was the first and last person to be eliminated before the Finale. Flower refuses to be eliminated, and uses a mirror to deflect the lasers that teleport people to the TLC. One laser hits a bush, another hits the sun, the 3rd one hits the TLC itself, teleporting back where it was, and the last one travels all the way around the world and hits Flower from behind, eliminating her for good. The voting is between Bubble, Firey and Leafy, with the person with the most votes winning Dream Island. If there are at least 1000 votes, Jacknjellify will make a second season of BFDI, as it states in the end. End In the end, Speaker Announcer asked the three finalists their rewards for making it to the Finals. It could be anything they ask for. Leafy wanted world peace, in which Speaker Announcer explains that the world was peaceful enough to him. Bubble wanted yoylecake, but due to budget-cuts, her wish was denied. Firey wanted his life earnings back but Speaker had spent it on each Contestants' new Recovery Centers. They kept on getting hurt and coming back out of the recovery centers. Trivia *"Insectophobia" is the fear of bugs, relating to the bugs that attacked the show, and Flower's hate for bugs as well. *Flower getting hit by a meteor could be a reference to Heather getting hit by a meteor in Total Drama World Tour. *When everyone but Leafy is running from the bugs, it is shown that Speaker Announcer has an actual mouth. *This is the first time an elimination takes place at the end of an episode. *This is the first known episode to have two non-Jacknjellify voice actors on the show at once. Those two being FizzyShizzlez and Volcanoclaw. *This is the last episode made in 2011. *This, along with Return of the Hang Glider, is one of the two episodes without a challenge. * This episode had the longest Cake at Stake. * The product Yellow Face is advertising is called "No Slip Shoes So Ha" because it's what Flower called them when she wore them in BFDI 1 part 1. The thing is, "So Ha" was probably not supposed to be part of their name, so it would just be "No Slip Shoes". Goofs *When the eliminated contestants celebrate that the TLC had disappeared, Rocky, who usually communicates by barfing, and Teardrop, who can't talk, spoke. *Leafy's seat of the ferris wheel switched, followed by Firey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:No challenge